shugocharafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mizuki
Mizuki (みずき Mizuki?) is a character of Lady Jewelpet. She first appeared in A Lady's Etiquette - Lady Go!. Mizuki is a Queen Candidate for Jewelland. She is the human partner of Garnet. Appearance Mizuki has short, tousled blond hair clipped back with an aqua hairclip and beautiful aqua eyes. Casually, she is seen wearing a loosely buttoned white dress shirt with a design of a blue vine/plant on it, with also blue pants, and blue sandals with daisies on the sides. She also has a matching bracelet that has a blue band and a white daisy that is worn on her left arm. When in her Lady Form, she keeps her same hairstyle. She wears a formal blue dress. Personality Mizuki is a "Tomboy". Though she is training to be a lady, Mizuki dislikes girlish/cute things which is why she fails at every task, and often hides behind her spunky personality. Amongst the threesome, which also consists of Momona,Charon and Mizuki is the most sharp witted member. She has seen to be afraid of bugs. Mizuki also has a crush on Soarer. Mizuki became a lady because of an experience that happened when she was little. When she was little, she got lost in a forest, and a mysterious lady in a mask picked her up and took her back. To this day, she wants to be a lady like the one who saved her, but that changed as she grew older. In the series, it is hinted that the lady who saved Mizuki is Lady Boot. In the series Fandom made by MaeManuel1 Mizuki got into a big fight with Garnet after failing the "A Lady Should Giggle Sweetly" test by laughing so hard, which makes all four tests (plus one) failed in one row. Mizuki then explains to her mentor why she keeps failing those tests is because all of them are getting "too girly" for her. Angered and irritated, Garnet had no choice but to use her Jewel Pod magic to make Mizuki behave more like a proper Petite Lady and focus more on her tests but before she could touch the screen, Mizuki snatched the Pod out of Garnet's paws and then smashed it with her foot just before yelling at Garnet that she wanted to fail the other tests that she had passed in the past days and that she hated her and told her that she's the worst mentor ever, then left her dorm room, slamming the door right in front of Garnet which made her cry. Later outside in the gardens, Mizuki still angry begins to remember the time she passed the princess carried test and other tests that she should've failed. Remembering all of that made her more angry that she punched a nearby tree up just when Lulu came to her and asks her what's wrong. After Mizuki explains her story, Lulu offers one of her ruby necklaces to Mizuki which had her in a trance. Amu and her guardians sense the magic and left their dorm to follow it which lead them to the gardens. Meanwhile, Garnet, Momona, Charon, Ruby, and Sapphie are in Lady Lector and Lady Boot's office telling them they're story about why Mizuki kept failing her "too girly" tests and her fight with Garnet, even the part where she smashed Garnet's Jewel Pod. Just then, they saw Amu and her friends running in the hallways to the gardens so they decide to follow them. As they arrived, they find scraps and trash littering the gardens and bad graffiti painted everywhere until Soarer found Mizuki spraying more paint on another column. Garnet shouts at her to stop and tells her that it's not her while Lady Lector orders Mizuki to pick up her garbage and clean up her graffiti because that is not what a lady should do. Hearing all that made Mizuki enraged that she told them that she's not a lady because being a lady is "weak!" Garnet tries to tell her that it's not true just as Mizuki's ? egg grinned and grew bigger, which freaked Ruby, Garnet, and Sapphie out and what freaked them out the most was that the ? Egg ate Mizuki. Then it cracked and out came Mizuki transformed into Tomboy Dream! She shakes her black spray paint can and shouts "Black Graffiti" as she sprays a toxic black paint cloud at Amu and her friends which had them coughing and all the trees and flowers started to wilt. Quickly, Amu transformed into Amulet Spade, Tadase became Platinum Royal, Yaya became Dear Baby, Kukai becomes Sky Jack, and Rima transforms into Clown Drop which leaves the girls and their Jewelpets in awe. Just as Mizuki sprays another one of her black paint clouds, Amu uses Colorful Canvas to block the attack and the cloud dissolved. Angered once more, Mizuki transforms her spray paint can into a boo box that blasted out loud rock music which made everyone cover their ears so Amu uses Prism Music to immobilize the loud music and Mizuki. When Mizuki's attack didn't work, she summoned a pizza pie that separated into ten pieces that darted at the girls and princes, but luckily Amu transforms into Amulet Clover a used a new magical oven power to turn the bad pizza slices into a delicious whole pie of pizza that everyone starts eating. Mizuki then summons a rocket powered skateboard to fly away which also spreads her tomboy magic to make the other girls give up their studies on being a lady and has all their Jewelpet mentors shocked. Kukai, Nagihiko, who hops on Kukai's skateboard, and Amu, who transforms into Amulet Heart, quickly uses Heart Speed to chase after Mizuki corner and surround her by running around her but Mizuki uses dark basketballs of dark energy to stop the three from getting in her way but Nagihiko uses his Beat Dunk to knock her out of the sky. Mizuki still on her feet was about to attack some more when Lady Lector shouts at her to stop and asks her why she's doing this. Confusion Character Transformation Tomboy Dream Mizuki became "Tomboy Dream" when her Heart's Egg was tainted with Lulu's magic. She became a tomboy because of her dream of being more like a Prince than a lady. While this form, she can use her black spray paint can to spray a deadly cloud of toxic black spray paint. Mizuki can also transform her spray can into a magic boom box that blasts loud music, and can summon a rocket powered skateboard under her feet. She can even summon a magic pizza pie that can divide into several slices and fire at her opponents. However, she returned to her old self after Garnet and the others reasoned with her that being a lady doesn't always mean being girly, cute, giggly, and it doesn't even mean pathetic or weak, and that a lady doesn't always need to be princess carried or protected by a prince but being a lady also means being strong, brave, kind, and clever. Soarer even explains that ladies can also be like princes by protecting their friends or loved ones and reminded her about the time when she saved him from a ghost in the haunted house test last year and Garnet also tells Mizuki that once she graduates, she can forget what she has learned about being a lady. After Mizuki's ? Egg becomes an X-Egg, Amu then used Open Heart to return her to her normal form, and also make the graffiti she painted and the litter she threw on the ground disappear. As Tomboy Dream, Mizuki wears a red backwards baseball cap, a tank top with crossbones and a large M, a red sweater wrapped around her wasit, long fingerless black and red striped gloves, gray jeans, and red sneakers and in her hand is a black spray paint can. On his forehead is a giant "?." Gallery CharaNari- Tomboy Dream!.jpg Category:Characters Category:Used Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Lady Jewelpet characters Category:Mystery Egg victims Category:Jewelpet characters